Desa Nista
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Desa Nista yang nistanya ngga ketulungan ini selalu saja ada masalah setiap harinya. Ada yang ngaku-ngaku jadi P**er Ra**ers lah, ada ibu bohay lah, ada orang sunda (?) lah, ada ini-ini itu banyak sekali *abaikan yang terakhir* WARNING! OOC, gaje, Pairing NaruSasu, Other pairings in later chapters. RnR?


**Permisi… *nongol dari balik tirai* Hai! Salam kenal! Watashi wa Evil desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ~ *bungkuk*Ini fic pertama Evil disini, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Hehehe… ^ ^**

 **Narator: *muncul tiba-tiba* Kalau bisa jangan maafkan dia. Sekian. *kabur***

 **Mouuu ~ Narator jahat ~ *pundung di pojokan*Oh, perkenalkan! Ini teman Evil, Narator! Tugasnya adalah… ya, menjadi narrator!**

 **Narator: *angguk angguk***

 **Well, selamat membaca, minna!**

 **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's , not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Si Bungsu Uchiha & Satpam Ganteng Uzumaki (Part 1)**

 **(A/N : Sebelum fic ini dimulai, Evil akan memberi tahu sifat, hobi, makanan kesukaan, hewan kesukaan, tempat tinggal, warna dalaman *?!* dan lain-lain para chara yang menjadi pairing. ^ _ ^**

 **Narator: Nyebar aib itu perilaku buruk, Evil…**

 **Evil: Memang. Siapa yang bilang itu perilaku yang baik?**

 **Narator: Tuh, kau baru saja bilang.**

 **Evil: …! Ukh, sial… Ah, sudahlah… -_- )**

 **Sasuke Uchiha : Protagonist dari fic ini (Bukan si Naruto ya, readers. Tapi Sasuke). Adik dari Itachi Uchiha si pemilik kedai makanan Uchiha Brotherz. Turut membantu kakaknya di kedai makanannya layaknya adik yang berbakti. Umur 18 tahun.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki : Satpam yang demen banget gangguin Sasuke. Entah memang si Naruto yang ada hati sama pemuda manis-manis pahit (?) itu atau memang sikapnya yang iseng. Umur 20 tahun.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **Di siang hari yang cerah di Desa Nista- yang tentu saja di dalamnya pun warganya juga nista –tinggallah dua kakak-adik yang membangun sebuah kedai makanan, yaitu kedai makanan 'Uchiha Brotherz'. Walaupun namanya agak alay, tapi makanan disana nikmat dan sedap. Terutama pelayannya yaitu kakak-adik Uchiha nya langsung. Duh, saya jadi pengen kesana… *Evil: Evil juga mau… (gigit jari)***

 **Kedai makanan mereka tidak pernah jauh dari kata sepi- Yah, kecuali malam hari. Itachi Uchiha, sang kakak, melayani pelanggannya dengan senyum yang bisa membuat klepek-klepek kayak ikan Mas Kisame yang dehidrasi. Sedangkan adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha, kebalikan dari kakaknya. Tulis pesanan, masak pesanan, antar pesanan. Itulah motto hidup Sasuke.**

 **"Sasuke, antarkan pesanan ke meja 0!"**

 **"Hn"**

 **"Oh, sekalian antarkan minuman ini ke mejas 65!"**

 **"Hn"**

 **"Duh, hampir lupa! Bawakan ular goring ini ke meja 7!"**

 **"Hn"**

 **"Eh, bawain pecel lele ini ke meja 44!**

 **"Hn"**

 **Lihatlah Sasuke. Contoh adik yang sangat berbakti, bukan?**

 **"Woi Shikamaru, Choji, siskamling yuk." Ajak seorang laki-laki berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang dan tiga garis di setiap pipinya yang seperti habis dielus (Baca: dicakar) oleh babi peliharaan Shizune.**

 **Yup, selamat datang di Pos Satpam Nista. Tempat dimana kalian bisa melapor kalau ada yang kecopetan atau kehilangan barang. Walaupun sampai sekarang belum ada keluhan dari warga yang berhasil diselesaikan mereka.**

 **"Ah, bilang aja elu mau maling-maling pandang ke si bungsu Uchiha." Kata Shikamaru Nara si satpam rambut nanas yang lagi ngaso ala putri duyung terdampar.**

 **"Yaelah, lu kayak ngga pernah kasmaran ae Shik." Kata Naruto Uzumaki si satpam ganteng yang lagi meluk kayu penyangga pos satpam seakan-akan kayu itu adalah Sasuke.**

 **"Gue mah ngga pernah kasmaran, Nar. Ngga kayak elu, gonta-ganti doi."**

 **Naruto yang ngga peduli dengan kata-kata Shikamaru pun berpangku tangan. Gak lama kemudian, pemuda berambut pirang itu senyam-senyum sendiri kayak habis minum ramuwan Wakil Kepalanya Desa / WaKepnyaDes Desa Nista a. k. a Orochimaru. Shikamaru dan Choji pun langsung lompat 1 meter ke belakang.**

 **"Mu-muka Naruto… Pan-pantat besar…"**

 **Ngga ngerti maksudnya Choji ngomong gitu tuh apa.**

 **"Gue mau pergi bentar." Kata abang Naruto yang berdiri dan berjalan ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan lagi, ke kiri lagi alias zig-zag. Mungkin abang yang satu ini abis makan ramen rasa sabun…**

 **Shikamaru dan Choji pun cuma angkat bahu dan melakukan aktivitas mereka lagi yang sempat terhenti tadi.**

 **"Sasuke?" Panggil kakak 'tersayang' nya dari balik dapur.**

 **"Hn?" Jawab Sasuke yang selalu setia dengan 'Hn' nya.**

 **"Bisa tolong beli beras ngga? Nih, duitnya," Sang kakak melempar duitnya tepat di atas kepala Sasuke dan mendarat di rambut pantat ayamnya.**

 **Sasuke cuma angguk-angguk kepala dan berjalan keluar dari kedai makanannya. Pelanggan (yang isinya mayoritas laki-laki berjiwa seme) melihat Sasuke sampai tak berkedip. Bahkan, ada yang sedang makan udon, tapi mi nya malah jatuh lagi ke mangkuknya saking terpukau dengan cara berjalan si bungsu Uchiha. Padahal menurut Sasuke, setiap hari cara jalannya memang begini kok. Kayak ngga pernah lihat orang jalan aja…**

 **Sasuke meregangkan badannya. Dari pagi sampai sore waktunya hanya digunakan untuk melayani pelayan saja. Jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke sedikit bosan dengan pekerjaan ini karena banyak faktor negatif yang mendukung. Salah satunya, ya, pelanggan-pelanggan yang genit.**

 **Dia nengok ke kanan, melihat Kankuro dan temannya Sasori sedang berdagang mainan dengan bahagia, adil, dan makmur. Ya ampun,mereka tertawa bersama pembelinya… Ramah sekali… (Sebenarnya, mereka lagi berantem sama pembeli ampe teriak-teriak)**

 **Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pertama (?) nya dan kembali berjalan. Dia harus segera membeli beras pesanan kakaknya. Namun, yang namanya bubur sudah menjadi beras *Eh?* , dia malah ketemu satpam desa berambut pirang dengan cengirannya yang seperti Llama itu.**

 **"Eh, Sasuke ~ Ngapain lu disini?" Tanya Naruto kepo.**

 **"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto.**

 **"Eits. Eits, tunggu dulu Teme!" Naruto berbalik dan menyentuh pundak Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Yang disentuh pun langsung kaget dan refleks-**

 **"Jangan sentuh aku, bodoh!"**

 **BUAAK!**

 **"Gwaa!"**

 **\- memukul wajah si satpam tepat di pipi kanannya.**

 **Sasuke kembali berjalan dan meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya bengkak cenat-cenut, mirip dengan lirik lagu boyband tanah air kita tercintah.**

 **Peringatan! Jangan pernah menyentuh, memegang, menyenggol, menendang, memukul atau mau culik Sasuke dari arah belakang tanpa sepengetahuan si bungsu Uchiha karena kalian bisa berakhir seperti Naruto tadi. Sasuke membunuhmu! *nyolong dari iklan rokok sebelah***

 **Setelah melewati banyak rintangan dan tantangan, akhirnya Sasuke sampai ke tempat tujuan. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan tato merah segitiga kebalik yang lagi asik main dengan anjing besar kesayangannya di atas counter. Kok, counter nya ngga jebol ya?**

 **"Eh, ada Sasuke. Mau beli apa?"**

 **"Guk guk!"**

 **"Ah ngaco kamu, Akamaru. Masa Sasuke mau beli 'itu' . Itu mah emang kamunya aja yang seneng sama 'itu' ."**

 **"Guk!"**

 **Inilah warung terfavorit di Desa Nista, yaitu Warung AkaKi, singkatan dari AkamaruKiba (Ya, saya tahu kalau nih warung namanya alay banget) ini adalah warung yang turun-temurun dari keluarga Inuzuka dan-katanya-sudah berdiri sejak Negara api menyerang. Hanya Avatar lah yang bisa menghentikan- *Narator! Kau sudah melampau terlalu jauh!***

 **Ehem, lupakan yang terakhir. Bek tu leptop.**

 **Jadi yang membuat warung ini adalah warung ter-favorit di Desa Nista, ya karena Kiba nya sendiri. Oh. Jangan lupa dengan Akamaru juga.**

 **Warga setempat paling suka beli sandang, pangan, dan papan (?) di warung itu. Mereka bilang, disana harganya lebih murah dibanding warung yang lain. Padahal, mereka cuma mau curi-curi barang-eh maksudnya curi-curi pandang ke Kiba doing. Buktinya keesokan harinya mereka balik lagi ke situ sedangkan kemarin mereka udah beli segala macam barang di warungnya Kiba.**

 **Ck ck ck, penduduk Desa Nista memnag genit. Yah, gak heran sih. Toh, Kepala nya Desa / KepnyaDes yaitu Jiraiya nya aja juga mesum.**

 **"Jadi, lu mau beli apa Sas?" Kata Kiba yang berhenti ngobrol dengan anjingnya, takut disangka gila.**

 **"Gue mau beli beras."**

 **"Oh, beras? Sebentar ye," Dan Kiba pun mengobrak-abrik ruang penyimpanannya dan kembali sambil menyeret beras dengan gambar lebah dan bertuliskan 'P**en' di plastiknya.**

 **"Nih, berasnya Sas." Kata Kiba yang menaruh (Baca: membanting) berasnya di atas counter KACA nya *bayangin deh, readers. Ntuh counter udah ditiban Akamaru yang gedenya minta ampun, sekarang malah dibanting pake beras. Counter nya kaca pula, dan ajaibnya ngga pecah. Memang misteri ilahi…***

 **"Berapa?"**

 **"Sembilan belas ribu Sas."**

 **Lalu Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan selembaran kertas berwarna hijau dengan wajah pendiri Desa Nista terdahulu yang lagi nyengir *Nyengir? No, no, itu cuma imajinasi saya doang… kan?* dan meletakkannya di counter.**

 **"Nih, kembaliannya seribu." Kiba menyodorkan uang kembaliannya yang langsung diambil oleh Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke pun mengangkat beras itu dan berjalan tidak menentu karena tidak kuat membawa berasnya.**

 **"Lu ngga ape-ape, Sas? Mau dibantu Akamaru ga?" Tawar Kiba yang, lagi-lagi, bermain bersama anjing kesayangannya di atas counter.**

 **"Ngga, makasih. Gue bisa kok."**

 **"Yaudeh, hati-hati ye."**

 **Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kedai sekaligus rumahnya itu dengan beras ditangannya. Untung saja warung milik Kiba ngga begitu jauh dari rumahnya, jadi penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir.**

 **'Buset… ini beras apa beras sih? Berat amat." Batin Sasuke yang menyeret berasnya. Tapi akhirnya memilih untuk mengangkat ntuh beras dengan kedua tangannya, daripada dia disangka orang aneh gara-gara nyeret beras yang ngga gerak se-senti pun walau udah ditarik-tarik.**

 **Sasuke pun bingung, kenapa Kiba bisa nyeret nih beras dari tempat penyimpannya sampe ke counter. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri ngga kuat nyeret ntuh beras. Boro-boro diseret, gerak aja nggak!**

 **Hhh… Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah lelah…**

 **"Gue balik…" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati pos satpam.**

 **"Oh, udah balik. Gimana-GYAAAA! SETAN!" Teriak Choji tiba-tiba yang membuat Shikamaru langsung diambang pingsan-tidak pingsan.**

 **"HAH?! SETAN?! MANA MANA MANA?!" Naruto mengeluarkan kunai nya dan mencari ke segala sudut.**

 **"Hah… merepotkan saja…" Kata Shikamaru yang lanjut bermain dengan shogi tercintanya.**

 **Sementara Naruto dan Choji teriak-teriak ngga jelas nyari setan, seorang laki-laki membawa gerobak bakso yang setia menemani setiap perjalanannya itu datang menghampiri pos satpam.**

 **"Naon ini, kumaha rame pisan Deui haya iji pesta? * " Kata si abang penjual bakso itu dengan bahasa Sunda nya yang kental.**

 **"Eh, ada bang Iruka. Ini bang, lagi nyari setan." Kata Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya ngga gatal karena sudah keramas pake Cl*an & Cl**r kemaren.**

 **"Oh, naon hiji iblis? Gut lak ya. ** " Kata Iruka yang bahasa Inggris nya gagal.**

 **"Eh, nyanghareupan mas kunaon? *** " Iruka memandang ngeri wajah Naruto yang seperti diinjak gajah.**

 **"Oh, ini? Biasa lah, bang. Habis dicium sama Sasuke." Kata Naruto yang menyentuh pipi kanannnya yang bengkak luar binasa.**

 **"Ooh…" Bang Iruka pun cuma bisa melafalkan 'Oh' saja.**

 **"Udah ye. Gue mau nyari Sasuke dulu, tadi belum sempet gangguin dia. Dah!" Naruto pun berlari dengan semangat '45 menuju Kedai Uchiha Brotherz untuk bertemu dengan -plak-kekasihnya-plak- lagi.**

 **TBC ~**

 *** : Ada apa ini, kok ramai sekali? Lagi ada pesta?**

 **** : Oh, lagi nyari setan? Good luck ya.**

 ***** : Eh, muka mas kenapa?**

 **Maaf kalau bahasa Sunda nya bang Iruka agak ngawur, soalnya nyolong dari Go*g*e-san, hehehe… gomene, Go*g*e-san…**

 **Go*g*e-san : ….**

 **Ya, sampai disini dulu ~ Part 2 akan segera update ~ Ditunggu saja ya, readers! Stay tune! Jaa ne!**


End file.
